Scooby Doo - The Final Chapter
by ScoobyDooxoxo
Summary: This is a story detailing the end of the Scooby Doo saga. Be warned, this story is not for the faint-hearted and brings forward images of the depressing life some of us have to live.


Scooby Doo – The Final Chapter 

**Scooby Doo theme song plays, slightly distorted with an alteration on the usual cartoon intro**

The setting is in the usual van. Pizza boxes litter the van and it is clear that an obvious fall from grace has occurred, the gang slightly older than remembered. Silence lurks in the air, the chemistry and banter once held by the gang is non-existent, faded away after years of repetitive jobs and dried up villains.

Shaggy and Scooby were most deeply affected by the breakdown of the gang, with shaggy turning to a life of alcoholism and drug abuse. Scooby is approaching his final years; a once patterned fur has turned grey after facing years of rejection and abuse.

The gang is driving down the street. Shaggy faintly mumbles to Fred. From experience, he knows this means shaggy wants out of the van and into the bar across the street. Shaggy drags Scooby out by the collar, the mutt obeys too dejected to resist. Shaggy dooms himself with another self-destructive night of alcoholism, black eyes and sleeping in the street. 

Days pass and Scooby, on his last legs, passes away from drinking from one of Shaggy's leftover alcohol bottles. Shaggy, already a broken man descends into complete rejection of society and depression, blaming the gang for his whirlwind of problems. 

The gang abandons shaggy, quickly and bluntly, wanting to forget the miserable and broken man they once knew. Velma, always close to shaggy, still remains fairly close to him. 

After tracking the elusive alcoholic down to a dark, dank alley, attempting to console him and return shaggy back to his old goofy self, a self that is now an old faded memory, in the same back corner of the brain as all the gangs old adventures and friendship. 

Shaggy had a different intention though, ever jealous of Fred and his success with women, looked into the eyes of Velma the way predator looks at prey. 

Shaggy does nothing to hide the aftermath of that night. Velma runs to the gang, her old friend now a distant and cruel man. Fred, ever looking to be the white knight and hero, organizes a confrontation. 

had accumulated what could be faintly called a flat or apartment. The gang showed up, using information from rival drunkards and deadbeats to rat the scoundrel out. Fred shouts, breaking a yearlong silence between the two bitter rivals, "Shaggy! What's wrong with you? You're nothing, you're miserable, you're evil!"

Shaggy gets up. Gripping an old crusty beer bottle he threatens Fred. "Shaggy don't, remember the good old times, in the van, busting criminals?" said Daphne. "With me, Fred, Velma, you and, Scooby-" that was the final straw. 

As far as Shaggy was concerned the "gang" was nothing to him. He had lost too much and wanted nothing more than them to leave, too be out of his life. They were the source of his problems. They were his problems. A blind and bloody rage followed: The cracked beer bottle shattered as Shaggy threw it to Fred, implanting the hundreds of sharp glass pieces in to his skull. Daphne, ever impetuous, ducked down to hide, giving Shaggy no resistance to grab a weapon. A knife. A violent chase against Daphne ended in a brutal stab. Velma was the only one left. Though it brought much sorrow he had to kill her. Trying to make it quick and painless for Velma, he only amplified the pain to himself. 

**An insignificant amount of time passes**

A teenage year dog in his prime, his collar: Scrappy, approaches a man, almost unrecognizable, whose head hangs low, slouching against the bar, hand on a glass of rum. "Ryou roudn't hrappen tro knrow a," the dog stops his speech for a while. "Ra - Scrooby Droo?" His question seems futile. 

"Scooby Doo huh," he replies, seeming disconnected from the conversation. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time" he gazes emptily towards his glass. "Why you asking kid?" 

"Murder crase – Hromicide. 3 dread. Thrat rold drog might hrave a cronnection with the kriller." 

"Don't got nothin'" the man states, avoiding the question. 

"Knrow of rany murders in the area thren?" 

An uneasy silence follows the line, the man appears to be in thought, in reflection. 

"A man gotta do," he replies, "what a man gotta Scooby Dooby Doo."

 **Later that night**

The scene was grim, hopeless and depressing. Littered pizza boxes cover the dried up worn out caravan Shaggy had lived in. He had nothing. Nothing to live for. Nothing he wanted. Nothing. It was the end for him. A gun was all he could scrounge up. One bullet. For a moment he reminisced, then spared himself the pain. 

**Gunshot – Fade to Black.**

**Scooby Doo theme song plays with a darker, heavier undertone and sad D minor piano.**


End file.
